Our Promise
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Apa yang akan Yukio lakukan apabila orang yang ia sukai terjebak di dalam perpustakaan saat penyerangan goblins ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Kazue Katou]


Flashback dikit deh…

Dulu ini anime kesukaan aku lho ! *galau* :")))

Our Promise

Okumura Yukio, salah satu anggota exorcist dan sekaligus murid di True Cross Academy ini tengah membaca buku dengan tenang di perpustakaan seperti biasa, dari pada berlalu-lalang atau berisik seperti teman-temannya, ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan tenang. Selain itu, sekarang dia merasa tertarik pada Kurumizawa Keiko, petugas perpustakaan yang sekelas dengannya.

"Yo !" Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Yukio kemudian duduk di sebelah bangkunya, ternyata dia Okumura Rin, kakak kembarnya. "Nii-san ! Ada apa ?" Tanya Yukio sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang mulai tidak beres itu, "Nandemonai ! Tapi sepertinya kamu sering sekali ke tempat ini ?" Rin balik bertanya, wajah Yukio memerah, "Me, memangnya kenapa ?" Jawabnya gugup, "Hmm… Aku kira kamu suka pada petugas perpus itu ? Namanya Keiko kan ? Dia sekelas denganmu ya ?" Perkataan itu tepat sekali, kali ini Yukio tidak menjawab, Rin tersenyum sinis tanda kemenangan, "Sudah kuduga !" Ia mendorong kepala Yukio sampai orang itu terkantuk ke meja, "Apaan sih ?!" Pemuda itu malu sekali, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Huft… Sepertinya aku akan baca buku ini di rumah saja…" Pikir Yukio saat ia tiba di depan meja resepsionis. "Konnichiwa, Yukio-san ! Kau rajin sekali datang, arigatou ya !" Sapa Keiko sambil tersenyum lebar, "Kali ini kamu pinjam buku apa ?" Lanjutnya, Yukio langsung menyodorkan beberapa novel yang ia bawa. "Anu… Ehm, boleh aku tanya ?" Ujarnya saat Keiko mulai menuliskan absensi, "Hmm ? Apa ?" Jawab gadis itu sambil terus menatap buku, "Kenapa kamu ingin jadi petugas perpustakaan ? Biasanya siswi lain akan bosan kalau berhadapan dengan hal semacam ini…" Jelas Yukio panjang lebar, "Huh ? Yaaa… Aku memang suka buku dari pada berlalu-lalang tidak jelas, hehehe… Perpustakaan kan tempat yang tenang, aku lebih suka di sini…" Keiko terkekeh pelan, sepertinya dia membaca pikiran Yukio mengenai tempat ini, tapi entahlah.

Skip Time…

Malam harinya, Yukio langsung saja membaca novel-novel tersebut di kamar sementara Rin membaca manga, seperti biasa. "Yukio !" Panggilnya, tapi orang itu tetap tidak mengalihkan mata dari buku, "Yukio ! Hei ?!" Panggil Rin sekali lagi, tetap tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan menjitak kepala Yukio sambil berkata, "Hei mata empat ! Jangan hiraukan aku !", "Hah ? Apaan ?!" Ia seperti orang tidak sadar, "Cih, tetap saja melamun ya kalau sedang baca novel begituan… Ckckck ! Apa bagusnya sih ?" Tanya Rin, "Bagus lho ! Nii-san saja yang memang malas…" Jawab Yukio, "Ah, kamu hanya ingin bertemu dengan Keiko itu saja kan ?" Goda Rin sambil menyikut tangan kiri Yukio, "Tidak kok, kalau aku ingin bertemu dengannya, cukup di kelas saja kan ?", "Ha ! Nggak jujur nih… Ya sudah deh !" Rin yang mengalah langsung kembali ke ranjangnya dan Yukio melanjutkan bacaannya itu.

Skip Time…

Sekitar 3 hari, setelah itu Yukio berniat akan mengembalikan buku karena ia sudah selesai membaca semuanya dan ingin meminjam novel lain. Saat Yukio mulai melangkah tidak jauh dari kelasnya, tiba-tiba beberapa orang pengajar exorcist berteriak, "Serangan hobgoblins ! Semuanya berlindung ! Exorcist tolong berjaga di gerbang depan !" Seketika keadaan menjadi panik. Tanpa basa-basi Yukio langsung berlari ke beberapa tempat yang dapat ia gapai dan mengamankan orang-orang yang kebetulan tertinggal di evakuasi dan segera di alihkan di aula tengah yang merupakan tempat paling aman. Hobgoblins berukuran cukup besar itu menyerang seisi kampus, bahkan exorcist agak kewalahan mengurus mereka. "Ah ! Ke, Keiko di mana ?!" Pikir Yukio saat ia mengecek aula, selain gadis itu, ada juga beberapa murid yang belum berada di sana.

"Yukio ! Mau kemana kamu ?!" Teriak Rin saat orang itu berlari keluar dari posisinya berjaga, "Nii-san ! Gantikan aku dulu ! Ada yang belum di evakuasi !" Jawabnya sambil terus melangkah. Sepanjang lorong kelas di penuhi oleh hobgoblins yang mulai menyerang, untung saja kemampuan Yukio sebagai seorang dragoon mempermudahnya untuk mengusir iblis-iblis itu. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pintu perpustakaan yang sudah rusak berantakan. "Ke, Keiko ?! Hei ! Kamu di sini ?!" Tanyanya dengan suara lantang sambil mulai memasuki ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Yu, Yukio-kun…" Keiko terkapar dengan keadaan setengah sadar, "Keiko ! Bertahanlah ! Sekarang kita akan…", "Pergilah…" Ia memotong kalimat yang akan di ucapkan Yukio, "Bodoh ! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu seperti ini ! Aku… Aku janji !" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Keiko lagi, Yukio langsung menggendongnya. "Aku hanya menganggu pekerjaan exorcist ! Lepaskan aku !" Bentak Keiko berkali-kali, tapi Yukio tidak peduli, mana mungkin dia meninggalkan orang yang ia sukai itu ? Tentu tidak !

Skip Time…

Setelah 8 jam melawan hobgoblins mati-matian, akhirnya keadaan kampus aman kembali, meskipun ada beberapa fasilitas sekolah yang rusak berat karena mereka. "Syukurlah tidak ada yang terluka serius !" Ujar Shiemi, gadis polos itu menjadi first-aid utama di aula, "Bagaimana keadaan Keiko ?" Tanya Yukio yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya, "Sudah membaik kok tapi memang ada beberapa luka yang masih harus di rawat, sekarang dia sedang tertidur ! Untung saja Yuki-chan sempat membawanya kemari !" Mendengar jawaban Shiemi, Yukio merasa lega sekali, "Arigatou, Shiemi-san…" Gumamnya pelan, lalu berjalan menjauh keluar dari tempat perawatan.

2 weeks after that 'chaos'…

Suasana sudah kembali seperti semula, meski ada beberapa murid yang agak trauma dan memutuskan untuk tidak bersekolah dulu. Hari rabu ini Yukio mengunjungi perpustakaan lagi yang baru saja di perbaiki kembali. "Mungkin kali ini aku mau meminjam buku… Ehm… Apa ya ?" Pikirnya sambil melihat-lihat di rak jajaran novel. "Yukio-kun !" Seseorang memanggil Yukio, ia langsung berbalik menatapnya, "Keiko ! Heiii…" Jawab pemuda itu sambil senyum-senyum. "Bagaimana menurutmu perpustakaan baru ini ?" Tanya Keiko, "Cukup nyaman ! Yaaa… Lebih baik menurutku !" Yukio sebenarnya merasa lega karena keadaan Keiko yang sudah membaik sejak 5 hari lalu. "A, anu… Yukio-kun, arigatou ! Kalau saja saat hobgoblins menyerang kampus itu… Kamu tidak datang mungkin aku…" Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, "Tidak, tidak… Itu kewajibanku sebagai exorcist kan ?" Yukio terkekeh, "Lagipula… Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu…" Lanjutnya, "Ah, ya… Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu !" Tiba-tiba Keiko memeluknya erat. "He, hei !" Yukio yang langsung menangkapnya merasa sedikit risih, "Ini tempat umum, Kei !" Lanjut pemuda itu, kali ini sambil tertawa.

Setelah Keiko melepaskan pelukannya, ia berkata, "Kita sahabat ya !" Yukio sedikit kecewa karena ternyata ia hanya menganggapnya seperti itu, "Ehm… I, iya…" Jawaban kaku itu membuat Keiko salah tingkah, "Ke, kenapa Yukio-kun ?" Tanyanya, "Aku… Aku tidak apa-apa kok... Hanya saja…", "Hanya saja ?", "A, aku menyukaimu Kei ! Tapi… Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu menganggapku sahabat…" Karena tidak tahan malu dan bingung mau berkata apa lagi, Yukio berbalik membelakanginya, dan saat ia baru saja mau melangkah keluar Keiko menariknya, "Seharusnya kamu bilang sejak tadi ! Aku… Aku juga menyukaimu !", "Eh ? Sebagai… Sahabat kan ?", "Lebih… Lebih dari sahabat… A, aku semangat menjadi anggota perpustakaan… Bukan hanya karena suka sastra… Tapi karena kamu ! Karena ada kamu !" Mendengar penjelasan itu, Yukio langsung merasa senang luar biasa, "Begitu kah ?!" Nada bicaranya tiba-tiba berubah, Keiko hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu… Hmm… Bagaimana kalau hari minggu ini kita nonton bioskop ?", "Hee ? Kamu mengajak aku kencan ?!", "Tentu saja, kamu mau ?", "Mungkin~" Mereka tertawa kemudian kembali mengerjakan hal-hal yang akan mereka lakukan hari itu.

~THE END~

Buset… Parah ya ?

Ckckck -_-"

Sankyuu udah baca cerita ini ! :*


End file.
